She Has To Be Eliminated
by tribute of hogwarts in time AG
Summary: Alyssa Andrew's doesn't believe in anything more than what eyes can see. Unknown to her there is something of course always watching from the shadows, lurking around her life. They came for her the day she met The Doctor. That was the day her life truly began and led her to ask the oldest question in the universe, Doctor who?
1. Chapter 1

She has to be Eliminated

**Alyssa P.O.V**

Chapter 1

"You saved his life you know" said a voice calling me from the hazy darkness, I knew it Rose Tyler. In this moment I thought I was dead, Maybe just in that moment I wished I was. But this is now, and this, This is where I came from, My name is Alyssa Andrew's time to run . . .

**AUGUST 24TH LONDON, 1901**

The dark lamp lit streets of London raced past my eyes as I run I didn't know what I was running from I just knew i had to run. They had come for me, Huge metal men. The River Thames was to my right I pull up a mental map of London. Baker's at the corner then . . . "delete delete" the robotic voices grow louder I speed up my lungs burning there feet hit the stone cobbles which makes my racing heart shiver with fear, My dress catching on my feet. My lungs burned from lack of oxygen I gasp inhaling sharply, "delete delete" they were to close and I couldn't run any faster!, The metal iron grip clamps on my wrist "Alyssa Andrew's" it says "you will be assimilated". The emotionless metal face terrifies me, I clamp my mouth shut trying not to scream "hey now hold on a minute!" a voice comes from the dark "doc. . . tor" the metal thing says "miss Andrew's how lovely to meet you" the man comes towards to metal machine. He is young with dark hair and a striped navy suit and a long brown Jacket, to my surprise he pulls out a stethoscope "now lets see" he mutters "oh that's nice new shiny coat is it?" he hovers over the metal man "you Cybermen have changed a lot since I last saw you!". The . . . Cybermen still has my wrists "righty then" he mutters pulling out another item which sends a whirring noise through the air "what is that?" I ask "oh this?" he holds it in front of my face "this is a screwdriver" holding the small thin metal thing "a what?" I say "screw. . . driver" he says slowly "anyway!" he yells "time to get you out!" the whirring becomes louder in my ears "and there we . . . go!" he shouts triumphantly stepping away from it. I stand stepping away from it glancing to the man "sorry" i say coming right over to him "who are you? "oh me?" he says tucking the devices into his pockets "I'm the doctor" I blink hard "the doctor" I say "yes well now come along!" he says turning towards the darkened street ahead "what!" I gasps softly as I see it. "Its a police box" I say taking in the blue square box "no" the says patting the side "but it says so right here" I point to the sign "ah but that's not the point!" he yells opening to door "shall we?" he motions inside. "Its called the T.A.R.D.I.S!" The machine inside was bigger than I ever could imagine "it can travel anywhere in time and space!" he continues. The columns so much more than what I'd seen in books and it's core a huge centre clear cylinder, but there was a creepy greenish light. There was tunnels leading from the room and. . . I rush back outside around the square box I rush past his as I go inside once again "But it's. . . bigger on the inside!" I say "that's impossible" I impossible "this" I say "is impossible". The sound of thudding doors closing turns my focus to the man "and it's mine" he says a grin on his face "what did that thing mean?" I ask trying to control my nerves about this man "when it said I was to be . . . assimilated". He crosses to me "I'm not going to lie to you Miss Andrew's it was going kill you turn you into one of them" he paused " and now I've got to rescue you" he says grinning "what is it exactly that you find amusing sir?" I ask as calmly as I could "hold on tight" he says, The sound rushed through my ears and the ground shook "what's going on!" I yell as I nearly fall "hold on!" he laughs I do as I am told stumbling towards the solid metal bars. A thrumming pulse fills the chamber "doctor!" I yell as I grip the bars as tightly as I could "allonsy!" he shouts as I hang on for life . . .

The sudden halt of the machine "where are we?" I breathe "London, The year 2009" he answers "2009" I repeat "but that's over 100 years from now that's impossible!" I scoff. My grip was still iron on the bars slowly letting go I walk stiffly towards the door. "But . . . It was night!" I gasp as the sunlight hits my face "and where is the baker's? and the old shops and the . . . Cybermen?" the hysteria crept into my voice "you may want to change first" he points to my dress. I feel the heat rise to my cheeks, he was a man certainly not a gentleman he had no right discussing what I should wear!. "And how will I purchase these clothes?" he smiles "no need" he gestures down a winding corridor of metal walls that I felt wold rush us in seconds. Like the chamber this room was a huge circular form. The line of clothes were fascinating they where like nothing I'd ever seen a woman wear I reach for the fabric of a short pale red piece of material. "What are you thinking?" he asks "that this is not where I belong" I answer I face him unable to keep my back to him, he leans against the door edge his ankle crossed behind his other "Why have you brought me here doctor?" I demand "there is always reasons for everything Alyssa Andrew's" and with that he left me. These clothes intrigued me, they were something I could only ever dream of wearing. I'd imagined that later in my life that perhaps women's fashion would change perhaps this but my friends of course would only laugh and call me delirious. The pale red short material slips over my head. I stand in my undergarments, It comes down to my hips clinging close to my torso covering most of my arms. A strange feeling material slips over both my legs. There is a mirror there, The pale red material and the deep blue colours of the whatever they are and so light on me, and yet surprisingly comfortable. A lot can happen to a person's face over 3 months, My face is slightly rounded with soft cheekbones full lips and a pair of olive green eyes. My light wavy shoulder length hair hangs at my shoulders touching the bare skin of my shoulders I trace the slowly with my fingers. The pale red fabric shows more of my skin than I feel comfortable but curiosity gets the better of me I trace my collarbones and my throat inhaling deeply, my hand resting on the hollow of my throat where my mother's necklace hung a small guardian angel, she said that the angel will always be watching I hold it lightly remembering the faint memories of her. The doors knocks sharply "Alyssa" a new voice says "I'm Rose" it said "I'm a friend of the doctor's can I come in?". I look at the door through the mirror "yes" I say. In the mirror I see a young woman like myself wearing those strange bottom's and a dark blue what I believe to be a short coat with extra material attached to the collar. She has completely straight blonde locks that are the same length as mine. She smiles kindly "Do you need some help?" she asks fully entering the room. "I would appreciate it" I answer "so er the doctor picked you up then" she says "yes". She laughs slightly "do you say anything else apart from yes?" Rose laughs "of course" I say actually smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The new London was exciting, Its fascinating structures "but it was night" I say to Rose "that's time travel for you". Time travel I had travelled in time, "you hungry?" she asks. But I wasn't fully listening I was watching the River Thames "Alyssa" she said "what?" I ask no looking away from the river "I wasn't meaning to be rude" I apologise "its just all so . . . breath taking" Rose laughs " well if you are impressed by this then you haven't seen anything yet!". "Rose!" yells a voice as we were walking "Rose Tyler!", Rose's head whips round. Running towards us was a young man dressed in a long black trench coat with a backpack his shirt and trousers flowing at the speed he ran at "Rose!" he gasps even though she had already turned towards him. Rose began to run towards him. Without a thought I mindlessly run after her "hey Tyler!" he laughs the breaths knocking out of him "you!" Rose gasps hitting him in the chest "you show up here after weeks!" she shouts shoving him again "and you say hey!". I stand behind Rose bewildered silently letting her let it all out, whatever had happened between them. Rose runs into him hugging him "finished!" he laughs wrapping his arms around her " your alive" she whispers into his chest "yeah damn Daleks had me for a while" he mutters. Daleks?. His eyes saw me "and who is this?" he asks letting go of Rose. Seeing him fully up close I couldn't blink, he was beautiful. Thick hair strong handsome features "sir" I say curtsying however I could in these clothes "its Jack" he says drawing me back up "captain Jack Harkness" he swiftly bowed "pleased to meet you . . ." he trailed off "This is Alyssa Andrew's" Rose said " The doctor saved her from some Cybermen in 1900's London". Jack folded his arms across his rather broad chest "well then" he says adjusting his backpack "shall we?" he offered his arm. I glanced at Rose "but isn't she your . . ." Rose cut me off "oh no no no no!" she gasps "we are just friends!". The doctor still hasn't made any appearance "where is the doctor?" I ask holding the small oval cup filling with dark liquid. "He really could be anywhere?" Jack answers "literally anywhere in time or space". I laughs sligtly " so your American" I say "and your English" he points out "so?". I smile "I mean iv'e never heard an American accent before or even met an American" she paused "you are certainly not what I expected" Jack laughs loudy " and what did you expect?" he asks laughing still "um" I say embarrased "hats, boots whips and horses" I stop feeling myself blush from the way he was looking at me "yee haw!" he laughs "howdy partner!" I smile glancing down at the cup "you drink it" he says taking a sip of the stuff "what is it?" I ask tipping the cup about the dark liquid swirled infront of my eyes "its coffee" said Rose "The china drink?" I say "um" Rose muttred she glanced at Jack who nodded "yes" she answers. Slowly I raise the cup to my lips, the smell of the coffee enguls my senses. The smell is strong it ws a strange aroma of the deep kind, a sharp smell of both plaesantness and intensity, Then the liquid is pouring into my mouth the taste filling my palette with extrordinary flavour, "you like it then?" came the voice interupting my thoughts I swallow "very much" I answer. A beeping noise comes from Jack's wrist "oh boy" he sighs "lets go!" he stands darting for the door "what is it!" I yell as Rose yanks my arm running after Jack "grab onto me!" Jack shouts as he runs into an alley, the last thing I see before a blue light blinds me is the stone walls of the alleyway. . .

Jack was cursing under his breath pacing his hands to his head "what happned? Where are we?" I ask looking about the desolate place we had arrived in only moments ago. Rock, ash and thick smoke littred the place "Dunno where we are Jack teleported us here" Rose answers. I press myhands against my head "ow" I mutter "hey" said Rose kneeling infront me "you'll get used to it" she pauses "there where cybermen coming to our location we had to move or they would of found us" he face is bound ina tight expression of anxiousness "and until we fnd out what they want with you we cant risk letting anyting haoppen to you, any of us for that matter". She sits next to me "look" she says "none of this was meant to happen" she says "the cybermen they find humans to assimulate turn them into one of them but you, you are worth more to the cybermen than me or Jack right now" "but why?!" I say "it dosent make sense" Rose sighs " look we have to keep movin the doctor will have answers you have to trust him" she nods "thats the problem I dont" I say "Alyssa" she sighs getting to her feet going to Jack. I stroke the guardian angel at he hollow of her thraot "how did we get here?" I whisper to myself. . .

My headaches from the constant teleporting were slowly fading to a small numbing sensation in my forehead. We are running we had been a while now been so many places stopped and then moved on but all the while the doctor never returned to us. "Aim for their heads!" Rose screams as her gun runs out of bullets. Jack's bullet richoets through the air "Alyssa faster!" he snaps. The cybermen moved towards us keeping pace with us "down!" yells Rose Jack pulls me down. Rose's chamber empties as the cybermen let out their horrible robot screams "up!" yells Jack as we begin to run again.

I thought I never belived in anything No religion, No supernatural life or any of the beliefs in life on this earth. I thought I was normal but I was wrong. I wasn't. When for first time I saw home in a long time , My family was dead Not that death was a new thing but never realsing they where dead constantly thinking I actually had something to come back to, Was a lie. Jack stood at the front door gun ready Rose was hovering at my back as I walked through my home. "HEY Rose!" Jack shouts "I THINK YOU BETTER COME AND SEE THIS!". Rose immediatley runs "stay here!" she shouts sharply running for the door. In the distance there where shouts. I jog to the door "back!" Rose hisses. I'd never saw Rose genuinley angry at me but this time te fear that was in her eyes could not be hidden by the anger in her voice. Rose stepped outside, I gasp "oh my god" I breathe. The street was gone replaced only with white for as far as the eye could see "Jack" Rose breathes "are we in limbo?" . . .


	3. Chapter 3

**The Doctor's P.O.V**

"Allonys!" the doctor yells as the T.A.R.D.I.S. is thrown about the vortex "now!" he says to himself "Andrew's Andrew's Andrew's!" he pulls the screen round to him "no" he says "she can't be" he says. "Do you know where she is?" a sly voice calls from the dark "nice to see you again doctor" they mutter walking out from the shadows "I have so _so_ missed our last interaction". The Dream Lord "Theorus" said the doctor "ah you know my name doctor" he laughs "shall I say yours?" he mutters "no" he says through gritted teeth. Theorus wanders over to the screen "pretty one doctor lovely long hair, tall . . ." he mutters. The doctor grabs his shoulders "leave her alone!" he spits at him, the dream lord simply laughs "to late" he says softly "doc. . . Tor!" and as fast as he was there he was gone. "I need to find them" he mutters "T.A.R.D.I.S!" he yells "find these people in order River Song, Martha Jones, Rose Tyler, Jack Harkness, Alyssa Andrew's go!" the thrumming immediately began "come on then!" he shouts "bring it on dream lord!" he shouts "BRING IT ON!".

"River!" the doctor yells running along the jail corridor "sweetie?" came the voice, the doctor faces her his expression of confusion "oh" said river "I guess we haven't reached that bit yet " she giggles "river I need your help". River smiles "well that very, very naughty to break me out of jail now wouldn't it doctor" she laughs. The doctor doesn't answer the screwdriver whirrs "come on then!" shouts the doctor as river runs after him "we have places to go! Things to see!" The next stop was Martha jones. Martha Jones was the doctor's old companion was very much a different person from before she met the doctor and he knew it as he found in a war zone "Martha jones!" he yells. Martha's inquisitive eyes locked onto the racing figure "on me!" she yells "on me!" she yells as the men race past her crouched figure. A series of distant explosions surged through the compound getting closer towards the group "fire!" she yells bracing her gun against the hardened stone wall, the gunfire soon returned "Martha jones!" came another shout. The doctor ducked diving behind the wall Martha groaned "doctor what the bloody hell!" she gasps "good to see you to Jones!" the doctor gasps grinning Martha stares "what are you doing here!?" she gasps "what!" the doctor shouts over the gunfire "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" shouts Martha returning more fire "FIRE ALL!" she commands "commander Jones!" one of the groups soldiers gasps "we have gained access to the main receptor route!" he pants "what's our orders!". Martha glances around the wall "storm it" she says. "STORM!" yells the soldier "yeah go on!" shouts he doctor as the group files out "who the hell is he!?" asks the soldier pointing the rather relaxed man in a suit in the middle of a warzone "nobody major!" Martha yells back she pants catching her breath "I need you to take this mission to the end!" she yells "can you do that!?" he nods sternly "yes ma 'mm!" he yells. Martha passes him the gun "return to me safely major" Martha says "that's an order" securing the gun to his belt "and you to ma 'mm wherever you may be going" says the soldier "Believe me wherever is not the case" she pauses "now go!" she yells. . .

River's eyes watched us as Martha tails my side as we run into the T.A.R.D.I.S I flick the switches and the familiar thrum of my long term home fills my ears River was watching the new arrival with saddened curiosity "oh introductions right!" I shouts "Martha Jones meet River Song!" I watch Martha's expression she seems startled "nice to meet you River Song" she says "River Song!" I says running flicking more switches "meet Martha Jones!" I gasps in "oh getting old!" I gasp "anyway introductions over I feel like it's time for another detour!" I smile lightly "shall we?" I laugh. Martha nods smiling gripping the bars behind her "allonsy" says River "straight up" I say as the T.A.R.D.I.S takes off. "You forget what it's like!" Martha gasps holding onto the bars as the T.A.R.D.I.S flails her about "what's like!?" I ask "this!" she laughs "time travellin!" she laughs lightly as another knock nearly sends her off her feet. The screen flickers _"targets location not successful"_ says the computer _"targets Tyler, Harkness and Andrew's not successful" _it says _"targets location not successful" _says the computer _"targets Tyler, Harkness and Andrew's not successful"_ it says "alright I get it!" I yell out of sudden rage "run it AGAIN!" I yell. River takes my hand "doctor" she says softly "calm down". Martha sits on the steps watching us "you still haven't told us why we're here" says Martha. I snatch away from River's light grip "and yes!" I say "the reason that is Jones" I say stalking towards her "is because we haven't FOUND THEM YET!" I shout "doctor!" River snaps "calm yourself right now!" I look down at my old companion far past the young medical trainee she was. Now a commander in a never ending war "I'm sorry" I get out sitting down next to her "doctor its fine" she whispers "I know you, you didn't really mean that" she whispers. She stands spinning the gun from her back pocket she glances to River she holds the weapon "we're ready doctor" says River "And we will find our friends just tell us what we need to know" she says. I push my dark hair back slightly inhaling deeply I get to my feet slowly "River" I says nodding "and Jones" I laugh "I have one thing I have to say!" I laugh River smiles "is it good?" she asks coyly "you bet it is!" I laugh lightly "badaboomba!" I yell racing for the T.A.R.D.I.S door . . .

**Alyssa P.O.V **

Rose hasn't stopped pacing to look at me for hours now both she and Jack have been talking nonstop about some things that I clearly am too far back in time to comprehend, Even Rose sometimes in the rather loud conversation carries my confused expression. I am sat on the steps of my home knees tucked up arms wrapped around my knees , I used to sit this way whenever I got in trouble and was put in the corner or sent to my room. And this situation had made everything fell that way like I'm angry but both melancholy at the same time. But the truth is it was that everything that had happened in the past few months just caught me up I actually properly realized it, this time for once I had time to process something "look at me" I say to them but they didn't hear me "LOOK AT ME!" I shout. Rose and jack startled by my voice suddenly breaking the apparently unbreakable bubble of their conversation looked at me in sudden fright "What are we doing?" I demand "we are just arguing and getting nowhere!" I shout "and it will get us nowhere by continuing to do so!" Rose comes over to me "Alyssa" Rose sighs coming by my side "I am not a child Rose" I get out "and you shall not mollycoddle me like I am". Jack's tittering mutter's reached my ears "what is it jack?" I ask sternly "mollycoddling?" he says his accent is so strange saying that word "what about it?" I say "nothing it's just so . . . old". I stand to my feet "Was that an insult?" I laugh "no just a joke!" he gasps raising his hands up in a playful manner.

**Rose P.O.V**

Watching those to joke about in the middle of this place definitely made me feel like the babysitter "terrible isn't it" mutter a voice behind me. I gaps stumbling off the rickety steps "you being left all alone" he walked slowly down the stairs towards me "you" I say "I have a name dear Rose" Theorus utters. Rose eyed her gun that sat still on the steps "that can't stop me" he says though he had read her mind "you're not real" said rose "you're _not_ real" I say more sincerely _**"run"**_ I think "you can't because of the wall" says Theorus, Rose backed further away _"you're not real"_ I spit at him "jack!" she yells sharply facing them daring to turn her back on Theorus. My hand hit the surface it was clear like glass but rippled like water but somehow solid "it's not there!" she yells slamming her hand against it in anger "jack, Alyssa!" But they don't move. "What have you done to them?!" I demand. They stand not moving frozen in their time "neat trick" I mutter bitterly I could sense Theorus's presence behind her "what do you want Theorus?" I have nothing to defend myself "my name if you please young Rose is the dream lord", a flash of green blinds me that's when the darkness begins to blur my vision **"get up!**" I scream in my mind "it shall all be over soon Rose Tyler. . . Now sleep" is the last thing I hear before the dark engulfs my senses. . .


End file.
